This invention concerns an aircraft wheel brake cooling apparatus.
When large aircraft make high energy stops that is they use perhaps reverse thrust and maximum application of the wheel brakes the latter heat up considerably and due to the mass of the brake assembly and associated wheel and the good conductivity to the aircraft tire there follows when the aircraft is at rest a dangerous increase in tire pressure which must be relieved. Deflation of the tires is hazardous because of the possibility that the two bolted halves of the wheel may burst apart while deflation is being attempted. The brakes may not cool to ambient for two hours.
If the aircraft is scheduled to take off shortly after landing which is common on short routes the brakes will be subject to a further application before cooling adequately from the high energy stop.